


Guess Who's Been Invited For Tea?

by devilsduplicity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children throw the best tea parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Been Invited For Tea?

Guess Who's Been Invited For Tea?

**Who:** OFC(little girl) and a surprise!guest  
 **What:** Children throw the best tea parties.  
 **When:** AU timeline -- somewhere after Season 5.  
 **Word Count:** 1,498  
 **Warnings:** Fluff, and interesting surprises. (A more thorough explanation can be found at the end of the fic.)

**Guess Who's Been Invited For Tea?**

He didn't have big hands, but his fingers were much longer than her own, and when he reached out to reciprocate the handshake her mommy had taught her to always present to new friends, they curled so carefully around her joints she thought he might have been afraid he was going to break her.

"Are you the tooth fairy?" she asked, and when she smiled there was a little gap between her teeth where one had fallen out recently.

"No," he said quietly, and she almost pulled back her hand, because daddy told her not to talk to strangers, and if he wasn't the tooth fairy then he was definitely a stranger, but his palm was warm against her own, and his presence oddly comforting. She felt like she always did right before she went to bed, but without the doziness -- completely relaxed, but fully alert.

"Well then, who are you?"

She tilted her head at his smile; it was so faint yet so alluring.

"I am an angel."

"Nu-uh! Daddy says angels don't exist!"

She pouted, little black curls framing her face; too-red lips standing out against her pale features. She had snuck into her mother's bathroom when her parents had gone to bed and had tried on some of the rouge lipstick her mom wore. It had stained her light pink lips a pretty red, and she'd forgotten to wipe some of it off, so the gash of color still stuck to her mouth.

The tall man in front of her lost his smile, but his warmth didn't retreat, and so the little girl continued to hold his hand.

"I wouldn't lie to you," he said seriously, softly, and the child was a bit taken aback.

"Well--" He didn't really _look_ like he was being deceitful, but her daddy wouldn't lie to her, either. Maybe daddy didn't know? "Well then, prove it!"

He sighed, but the sound was low and deliberate, nothing startling. His disappointment seemed strong, but held in check.

"This is your problem," he said, but he looked distant, and so the little girl figured he didn't mean _just_ her. "You have no faith."

She pouted again, let go of his hand, and crossed her arms. He didn't understand why, but his declaration seemed to have hurt her.

Sighing, he lowered his voice to a hushed whisper and said, "Step back."

She did as told immediately, and the second she was out of harm's way, a magnificent rush of wind swirled around her bedroom, whipped up the various papers scattered across her floor, flustered the dolls and rattled the tea cups and when she looked up, there was a pair of big, beautiful, terrifying wings filling up the corners of her ceiling and chasing away the shadows with their magnificence.

When the wind dissipated, the wings flickered out of view.

She stared at him, all bright-eyed innocence, and when she didn't speak, he broke the silence with a question.

"What is your name?"

"Alexa." She licked her lips and tasted makeup. "What's yours?"

He smiled and took a step forward, breaching the gap that had grown between them.

"Lucifer."

"Oh," the girl said, then tipped her head to the side. "That sounds funny."

He laughed.

"It means 'lightbringer'."

"It still sounds funny."

When he sat down on her bed, Alexa didn't protest. He was nice, and he sorta reminded her of her father, only, well, an _angel_.

"So why are you here?" she asked when all he did was look around her room as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. His eyes fell on her, and even though she knew they were brown (because she had seen them earlier, and had thought that they looked like chocolate), they seemed to flash blue, and then brighter -- like light bent into a color, and shining pleasantly down on her.

"I've never met a little girl before," he answered, and then canted his head to the side and let all of his focus land directly on her.

"Oh."

She stared right back.

Nothing was said for several moments, and then Alexa, who was a child, and whose attention span could not stand up to that of an angel who was thousands of years old, opened with, "Do you wanna have a tea party?"

Lucifer blinked slowly, processing the question, then nodded almost imperceptibly.

"That sounds nice."

Alexa was thrilled.

She clapped her hands together, made a high-pitched noise of pure excitement, then ran over to her upturned tea cups and rearranged the little plastic table that everything sat on. There were four chairs set around a square tabletop, all made out of cheap, multicolored materials. The placemats were thin, rubbery, and bright blue; the table itself was white but stained, though this was hardly noticeable with all the toy crumpets and fake teapots scattered across it. One chair was empty -- the one at the head of the table, of course -- and the other three were occupied by various stuffed animals. Alexa, who had no sense of democracy, grabbed the plush rabbit sitting in one chair by its ears and set it down beside her dollhouse.

"Mr. Cottontail can sit this one out," she said by way of explanation, then ran over towards her angel guest and snatched up his hand. "You can sit beside me!"

Lucifer let her drag him over towards the battered and well-used tea party set, then made his vessel squat down in one of the chairs and hunched his shoulders forward to fit his whole presence in the general vicinity. Even with such sloppy posture, he had a sense of regality that completely mesmerized the little girl.

She scrambled into the chair beside him, straightened her spine and cleared her throat before sweeping an arm towards the other two chairs.

"Lucifer," she said, and tripped over the name because it was so _weird_ , "This is Mr. Knobs and Mrs. Krumpke." She pointed at a stuffed bear and a stuffed pony, respectively. "Mr. Knobs and Mrs. Krumpke, this is Lucifer."

For his part, the angel gave a little wave.

Introductions complete, Alexa picked up the tea pot and began to pour Lucifer a cup.

And nearly spilled the drink when a steady stream of piping hot liquid came out the end.

She blanched, mouth open, then craned her neck upwards to stare at her angelic companion. All he did was smile, but he accepted the tea gladly once she had finished, and continued to smile when he took a delicate sip.

She poured more for Mr. Knobs and Mrs. Krumpke, then gave herself the last remaining bit of tea once she had served everyone else.

"How magnanimous of you," said Lucifer, arching a brow and watching her carefully.

Alexa just blinked, because she didn't know what that word meant, and he didn't bother to explain it.

When she took a sip, her eyes lit up. It was the best tasting tea she'd ever had.

"Oh," she said, and then took another sip. " _Oh_."

Lucifer watched her steadily, delighted in the fact that she enjoyed his scathingly simplistic gift, and decided that he rather liked little girls.

"I have to go soon," he admitted reluctantly, glancing upwards and towards the right, as if he could determine the exact hour just by thinking about it.

Alexa pouted again.

"Why?" she sounded petulant, but somehow endearing.

He admonished her silently with a look, then explained, "I need to find another body very soon. This one can't house me for long."

"Oh." She didn't understand, but she figured she wasn't really meant to. "Will I see you again?"

"Probably not," he admitted truthfully, then rose up from his position on her tiny little chair.

"Why not?" she whined, jutting her lower lip out and widening her eyes.

Lucifer remained unaffected.

"I have a lot of things to do."

"What about when you're done?" She was adamant.

The angel tipped his head to the side and regarded her with a soft look.

"The world will end by then."

And when she blinked, he was gone. She almost wibbled, but she held herself in check and decided to put her mind at ease by cleaning up their tea party game. When she turned around, however, her entire tea set was gone.

It was replaced by a real one; a real ivory table on curling wire legs, beautiful pale chairs with backs arching outward like feathered wings, the tips twisting into ropes of delicate ivy. Even her plastic cups had been replaced with real china, golden-lined plates with beautiful designs etched into their faces. Mr. Knobs and Mrs. Krumpke remained happily seated, and when Alexa moved forward she noticed a neatly folded letter sitting on the placemat (those were new, as well; white, and curiously elegant). Trembling fingers snatched it up and smoothed it out, reading the message with young, eager eyes.

 _Thank you._  
\- L

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The End  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And now for that explanation!

The inspiration: I was watching "Hancock", and got to that scene where the little boy gives Hancock his favourite toy, and was prompted to write this. Even though the only thing my story has in common with that scene is the fact that there's a small child. >.>

Secondly, if you thought this was cute, read it again. It will turn creepy, I promise.

Originally, the surprise visitor was supposed to be Castiel, but when the girl asked for his name, my mind screamed LUCIFER. I don't know why, but the entire mood of the fic shifted from then on until the end.

Why is Lucifer having a tea party with a little girl? Well, like he said, he's never really met one before (in a face-to-face interaction) and was intrigued. And that's really all the reason he needs.

I hope you liked it. ♥


End file.
